


I Loved A Boy

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne and Jack share secrets about forbidden love as they learn to make do with each other.





	I Loved A Boy

“And so, Jack Robinson, we will make do with each other?”

“As you say, Miss Fisher.”

They had come to terms with each other despite the differences between them. And, were ready to get on with it, with whatever it was. They weren’t sure. It was normal for Phryne to fall swiftly into lust to find pleasure in it and then grow bored or distracted by another lover. It was normal for Jack to expect monogamy. Perhaps they would never quite come to terms with this difference. But, why should that be a sticking point?

What mattered were their feelings, their emotions and honesty, if possible. They sat together in her drawing room and shared the bottle of wine Jack had ‘borrowed’ from Strano’s Ristorante. Phryne delighted in the notion that honorable Jack would remove a bottle on his way out.

“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what your implying,” he said with mock sternness.

“No?”

“No, it just somehow ended up going with me,” he said with a smile.

“Now, we must share a forbidden secret to enhance our making do pact,” she said with some seriousness.

“Must we?”

“Yes. It is a requirement of our new bond. You first.”

“Ladies first,” Jack said as he sipped his wine.

“Very well. I know this may shock you,” she began.

“I’m not easily shocked.”

“Well, then, I am a failed Sapphic,” Phryne studied him to see how he would take it.

“And?”

“And! That’s the secret. Shocking isn’t it?”

“Oh! Yes, of course. I am duly shocked. Oh my.”

“I think I liked you better when we weren’t speaking to each other. That secret doesn’t shock you?”

“No.”

“Very well, then. What is your secret?”

Jack seemed to think about what he would say, he titled his head and paused before saying, “I loved a boy.” Then he sipped his wine.

“Excuse me?’

“My secret is that I loved a boy. Now what should we talk about?”

“No, you don’t, Jack Robinson. You’re not evading me. I want details.”

“It wasn’t as prurient as you seem to think, Miss Fisher. I was all of thirteen and as deeply in love as only a young man can be at that age. That’s all.”

“Who was he?”

“Some other time.”

“No, now.”

“Perhaps later.”

“Now.”

“I don’t feel these surroundings secretive enough.”

“Would you consider the sanctity of the boudoir as appropriate?”

“I believe I would.”

The went upstairs and he allowed her to slowly undress him. She felt excited to have him willingly with her in her private domain. She enjoyed removing each article of his clothing. She did it slowly as he spoke to her of a young man in the throes of first love.

As she removed loosened and removed his tie, he said, “His name was Cullen O’Bryant. He was head boy at my school.”

“Yes, go on,” she encouraged.

“He was popular, everyone wanted to know him. He did everything well. He played the violin beautifully.”

She removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his vest. “Continue.”

“One day he came up to me. Me! And, said that he heard I played piano quite well. I thanked him. He said that he wasn’t looking for thanks, he was looking for someone to accompany him at the recital.”

“Rather blunt and determined, wasn’t he? Remind you of anyone?” She asked as she took off his vest.

Jack smiled and continued. “I was speechless. I couldn’t believe he would ask me. He was a great talent. I felt I was mediocre at best. And, told him so. I said that I was flattered, but I simply couldn’t do it. He just kept looking at me. It was strange. Our eyes met. He had unusual brown eyes.”

“Were they crossed?” Phryne asked as she lowered his suspenders and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“No,” he laughed. “They were a gold-brown or perhaps russet. Strange eyes that seemed to see into my soul. His eyes and his hair and his lashes all complemented each other. He was russet and tawny and sturdily built. He also enjoyed sportif. But music was his passion.”

Phyrne removed Jack’s shirt. “Was music his only passion?” She asked quietly.

“I think I was at one time. I really do. I was just never sure. I was always so eager to see him when he would dash in late for practice. I was always afraid he had changed his mind about allowing me to accompany him. I was happy, sad, unsure, and confused.”

“You are also standing here in your undershirt and trousers. A milestone.”

“You’ve undressed me before,” he said with a small smirk.

“Yes, but this time you are conscious.”

“True.”

“Let me just get into something more comfortable,” she said. “Please don’t leave.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you are known for making a quick exit.”

“I will be here, when you return,” he said and sat on the end of the bed and removed his shoes and socks.

When she returned, she was wearing a muslin gown that was sheer when back lit by the lamps. It was feminine and somewhere between an old-fashioned shift and a girl’s nightgown. She went to the settee in the corner of the bedroom and sat upon it. She parted her legs in such a way so that he could stand between them. She unbuttoned his trousers slowly and pushed them down to the floor. He stepped out of them.

“You may keep your smalls for the time being,” she said. “Now, sit before me and tell me.” She opened her legs a bit more as he touched her inner thigh.

“We began spending time together outside of the rehearsal hall. He seemed as eager to see me as I was to see him. We tried to find places to be alone. We didn’t want anyone to know. Except I didn’t know what it was exactly what we didn’t want anyone to know. I just wanted to be with him. He said he wanted to teach me about the ways of the Theban Band. He wanted to be with me.”

“Be with him?” She said breathlessly as his hands moved up her thigh.

“Will you touch yourself?” He asked huskily.

She found her center and pressed into herself with her middle finger. “Please, Jack. Go on.”

“He asked me to visit him in his rooms. And, I went. It was after curfew. He was on the ground floor, so I just went in through a window that was behind some shrubs.”

“Clandestine Band. And, nowhere near Thebes,” Phryne said. “Now, touch yourself as well.” Jack hesitated. “Go on. I want to see you do it. Isn’t that what you first did with him?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“You watched each other as you touched yourself?”

“We did. But, I want to touch you.”

“Tell me the rest of the story. Let me watch you grow hard. Then you can touch me.”

“I began to want only those stolen moments. I had never experienced that kind of pleasure. My music, my studies became secondary. I wanted to touch him. I was afraid to touch him. I wanted him to touch me. I was afraid to ask.”

“Did he teach you about doing a Dutch Rudder?”

“Yes,” Jack closed his eyes and rubbed himself with his hand.

“Double Dutch?” She breathed as she watched him touch his rigid manhood.

“Yes,” he sighed as he used his fingers to fondle his testicles.  

“Touch me now,” she commanded. He removed his hand from himself and opened her legs with his hands. Holding tightly to one leg while she pleasured herself. “You loved a boy?”

“Once. A lifetime ago.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used two prompts in this flashfic that seemed to fit together when I looked at them. One is the couple and their hands. The other is the old-fashioned drawing of two men together.


End file.
